<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Brought To You By The Formerly Anti Lucifer League by golden_hellfire_newt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28556655">Brought To You By The Formerly Anti Lucifer League</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/golden_hellfire_newt/pseuds/golden_hellfire_newt'>golden_hellfire_newt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Caught, Gen, Laughter, Multi, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:41:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>390</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28556655</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/golden_hellfire_newt/pseuds/golden_hellfire_newt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Pranks are set, correct?" Satan asked as we sat in a circle on the attic floor.</p><p>Belphie yawned, "not yet."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lucifer &amp; Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Brought To You By The Formerly Anti Lucifer League</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Pranks are set, correct?" Satan asked as we sat in a circle on the attic floor.</p><p>Belphie yawned, "not yet."</p><p>Satan's eyes flashed at his little brother's words, "it was your idea to do this today." He stood up from his spot on the floor. "M/C," he held his hand out to help you stand. "Let us watch this chaos."</p><p>"My prank should hit as soon as he makes his morning coffee," you laugh. A silly and stupid prank was the kinds you liked. You never hated Lucifer but you couldn't say no playing a prank on him.</p><p>"That is so... Human," Satan smiles. </p><p>"Well duh? I am a human," you poke his side. "Solomon tried to show me some curses that would be funny but... Mammon woulda done better."</p><p>"That bad?" Satan laughed as you entered the dining room.</p><p>Lucifer was the only brother in the room. He usually wasn't in the dining room this early. He took a sip of coffee before saying, "I know you two have done this."</p><p>"Whatever do you mean, brother?" Satan asked, he never seemed concerned Lucifer could easily punish us.</p><p>You were scared. He was drinking his coffee and said he knew it was you. "M/C, I expect this behavior from Satan. Not you. Here, have some coffee." He offered his mug to you, "you may not like it seems someone replaced the sugar with salt."</p><p>You fight back your laughter, Satan doesn't. He freely laughs in Lucifer's face.</p><p>"Satan, next time you curse my apps to be... Cats. Think. No one in this house besides you likes cats," Lucifer rubbed the bridge of his nose. "To my room."</p><p>"But school," you try to make a reason to get out. You've seen some punishments he gave to his brothers and you wanted no part of that.</p><p>Lucifer's lips curled, "to my room now." You clutch Satan's arm as you walk to Lucifer's room. He opens his bedroom door and flips on his light switch before leading you in.</p><p>Your vision is covered as confetti falls from the ceiling fan. Satan grabs your arm and runs. Your laughter mingling in the halls as you run from Lucifer.</p><p>As you run out of the doors to the House of Lamentation you slow and pull pieces from your hair. Confetti shaped like cows.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>